1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved gripping device with a replaceable head portion, which can have various artistic forms of choice according to individual preference, for use on a gear shift lever of automobiles. The gripping device is made up of a head portion and a hollow supporting case that are separably bound together by a bolt and easily is fixedly mounted to the top of a gear shift lever by a screw. The supporting case has an axial open-ended hollow column at the center, in alignment with an engagement protrusion defined on the bottom side of the head portion of the gripping device, permitting the supporting case and the head portion to be engaged with each other in assembly. There are continual axial contour grooves defined on the external surface of the supporting case in consideration of hand fitness of a driver so that the gear shift lever can be firmly and comfortably held without slip in gear shifting operation. In addition, the top of the head portion can be designed in various artistic forms to conform to individual preference in purchase.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, gear shift levers for use in manually or automatically operated transmission systems of automobiles are provided with only a gripping handle and a lever. Those gripping handles commonly produced in a shape suit for easy holding are provided with an internally threaded bottom so as to permit the handles to be removably attached to the top of corresponding levers. Such prior art gripping handles are only produced in consideration of their functional purpose without too much variation, making the overall appearance of the conventional gear shift levers look monotonous and dull.